The present invention relates to the Christmas lights and/or the networked lamps and more particularly to an improved gang lamp structure in which the sockets of the lamp are juxtaposedly and higher and lowered intergraded with each other in order to give the sense of stepped stereometry and to make varied forms.
Conventional Christmas lights are separately connected into a string by electric wires. Although, a juxtaposedly arranged twin socket is produced. But each socket requires a pair of electric wires. If combines a plurality of such sockets together, it requires a lot of sets of electric wire that is more complex than a conventional string of Christmas lights and could not make varied forms except suspending from a Christmas tree to emit blinking light. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,938,314 and 5,913,597 provide some improvement. But it still have the disadvantage that the juxtaposed sockets could not appear prominent sense of stepped stereometry and variety.